marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage (Earth-616)
Diana Fox, Britannia | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Multiversal X-MenCategory:X-Men members (Multiverse), , ExilesCategory:Exiles members (Multiverse), , , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; Formerly Crystal Palace; The Lake House, the Empress Matilda Docks, Rotherhithe, London; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Hellfire Club Mansions in New York City and Paris | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Distinctive scars on her face | Citizenship = American | Ctizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly spy, detective, personal assistant to Sebastian Shaw, S.W.O.R.D. ambassador | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Balkans Region, Europe | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men Vol 1 132 | First2 = (As Tessa) (As Sage) | Quotation = I assess. I plan. I act. Hope is for X-Men. I -- am SAGE! | Speaker = Sage | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 454 | HistoryText = As a young girl, Sage lived in a war-torn Balkan country. While she and other children were able to put the threat of landmines and snipers from their minds at times, her village was eventually invaded by enemy troops and she was forced to flee the only life she'd known. As a young teenager, Sage hadn't escaped war. She found herself caught up in the Russian invasion of Afghanistan. She had been forced to learn to fight to survive encounters with both soldiers and local bandits, and took weapons and equipment from the bodies of fallen combatants wherever she found them. One day, Sage felt herself compelled to enter a cave in the nearby Hindu Kush mountain range. There, she found the powerful telepathic mutant Charles Xavier, his legs crushed by a "demon". Initially wary of him, Sage rescued the critically injured mutant but soon after they encountered a Shaw Industries/United Nations aid convoy being attacked by bandits. Using her rifle, she picked-off the attackers from her hill-side vantage point. Down at the site of the attack, she briefly stood, horrified, over the raped body of a young female aid worker. Then, sensing she was about to be attacked from behind, she spun and shot one of the bandits. Unswayed as he plead for his life, she unsheathed her knife and killed him. Hellfire Club Xavier would, in return, save Sage, sending for her when he returned to America. He had begun forming the first iteration of his team of teenage mutants, the X-Men. Xavier kept the presence of the warrior girl a secret, instead training her to capitalize upon her talents as a his personal spy. Sage's mission was to infiltrate the social organization for the rich and powerful known as the Hellfire Club and to gain the trust of Sebastian Shaw, then Black Bishop of the New York branch of the Hellfire Club. Sebastian gave her the name "Tessa", and she acted as his familiar, advising and counseling him in both his legitimate and illegal business practices, all the while gathering information for Xavier. Sebastian Shaw had gathered mutants around himself, including Tessa, Emma Frost, Harry Leland, and his fiancee Lourdes Chantel. Initially he believed that White King's support of the Sentinel program would lead to the commercialization of mutant powers, but on one Christmas evening, Lourdes and Tessa advised him to consider the White King as an enemy. Minutes later, a Sentinel attacked Sebastian's beach house. Not dissuaded by Tessa's warning, Lourdes died to protect Sebastian. In response, Emma and Sebastian killed the entire leadership of the Hellfire Club as Tessa watched. Under new management, the Hellfire Club would soon come into direct conflict with the X-Men when the mutant illusionist Jason Wyngarde brought Jean Grey under his influence and presented her as a potential Black Queen as a gift to assure his own bid for membership. While Tessa was in no position to defend one of Xavier's students, she would still regret her inaction. The rise of Sebastian Shaw caused English secret-agent, Elizabeth Braddock to be assigned to infiltrate the Hellfire Club. Tessa, seeing her as brave and innocent as Jean Grey, confronted her, reflected her psychic attack, and quickly convinced her to abandon her mission. Soon, the renegade White Bishop, Donald Pierce, attempted a coup of the Club's leadership. Pierce kidnapped Tessa, believing that without her Sebastian's position as Black King could more easily be compromised. She was rescued by Xavier and his team of New Mutants and, upon her return to the Club, Pierce was expelled. A new contender for the title of Black Queen, Selene Gallio demonstrated her mutant power over matter to Sebastian, to Tessa's shock. When Selene returned to Sebastian with her "gifts" of an entranced Rachel Summers and Amara Aquilla, Tessa instantly recognized Rachel as Jean's relation. Before she could advise Sebastian to take her gifts and use them to destroy Selene, Rachel and Amara broke free from Selene's control and were rescued by Xavier and the X-Men. Despite this setback, Selene would go on to become the Black Queen, forcing Tessa to mediate between Selene's and Sebastian's egos. Selene would then bring the Inner Circle with her to hunt down Rachel, as the X-Men did the same. Their hunt was interrupted by Nimrod, resulting in Leland's death and Sebastian's crippling. Threatened with the arrival of the police revealing the Inner Circle publicly as mutants, Tessa offered a temporary sanctuary to the X-Men at the Hellfire Club. At Sebastian's invitation, Magneto and Storm jointly joined the Hellfire Club as its White King. Magneto, headmaster of Xavier's school soon brought the youngest of the students to a gala hosted at the Hellfire Club. Seeing an opportunity, Karma stole away from the gala and into the Club's depths and attempted to possess Tessa, succeeding only through surprise. Still wary, she commanded Tessa to use all of the access afforded by the Hellfire Club's systems to search for her missing siblings. Although she discovered nothing, she kept trying until Sebastian and Magneto caught her. Freed by the surprise and unaffected by the possession's normal after-effects, Tessa revealed that she had already been searching for Karma's siblings at Magneto's request. Devastated, Karma asked Tessa to deliver a farewell letter to Mirage. Later, Tessa ran afoul of one of the Club’s regular and valued patrons, a reclusive billionaire named Elias Bogan. Sebastian had made a wager with Bogan during a game of cards whereupon if Sebastian lost, Bogan would win the Club's the White Queen, Emma Frost. Bogan had never lost a game before, but with Tessa's help Sebastian won the bet. Bogan honored the wager, but knew who was truly responsible for his defeat and exacted his revenge on Tessa, capturing her and branding her face. Rescued by Storm, Tessa soon affiliated herself with the X-Men, acting as part of their support crew. In order to shield herself from detection by Bogan, Tessa consciously shut down her telepathic abilities, relying solely on her computer-like mind to assist her new teammates. When Senator Robert Kelly announced his intention to run for the Presidency on an anti-mutant platform, Tessa met with him to persuade him otherwise by convincing him that his actions were no different to those of the mutant terrorist Magneto. Kelly was not so easily swayed. X-Men She was given the code name "Sage" by Storm, and was recruited to Storm's newly-formed splinter group of the X-Men. Their purpose was to search for the diaries of the blind mutant seer named Destiny that predicted the future of mutantkind. On the new team's first mission, Sage was instrumental in saving the life of her teammate Beast after an encounter with the self-professed enhanced human named Vargas. Sage used a heretofore-unseen ability to advance the Beast's evolution to its next stage, healing him of his injuries and activating his latent Secondary Mutation. Eventually learning of Sage's deception, Shaw allied himself with Lady Mastermind to exact revenge on his former assistant. Lady Mastermind trapped Sage in a convincing illusion, making her believe that she was once again Shaw's assistant back in the Hellfire Club. Sage was freed thanks to the efforts of Heather Cameron, an Australian mutant with the ability to manifest various super-human powers depending on what the current situation called for, and the X-Men defeated Shaw once more. In response to an invasion from a parallel universe taking place in Madripoor, Sage catalyzed the latent mutant powers of Heather’s brother Davis, who subsequently joined the X-Treme X-Men as Slipstream. In order to better combat the invaders, Rogue soon demanded Sage's assistance in enhancing her mutant ability to grant her control over the manifestation of the powers and abilities she had absorbed over the years. Sage's infiltration of the invader's data network was instrumental in rescuing Storm from the invader's commander, Khan. During the initial invasion, Viper nearly paralyzed Storm so she could attack captured prisoners. After the invasion was defeated, Sage humiliated Viper and threatened her life if she ever crossed them again. Later, the X-Treme team encountered Elias Bogan once more. After a murder at his Alaskan estate, Sage and Bishop took it upon themselves to investigate. A young mutant named Jeffrey Garrett was wanted for questioning after Bogan had his family killed and, in retaliation, he teleported Bogan's associates onto the nearby glacier where they froze to death. Garrett fled to the Xavier Institute where he came under the protection of Frost. However, Bogan had secretly possessed the young boy and when Frost scanned his mind, Bogan took possession of her. Sage and Bishop followed the trail to the mansion where Bogan captured them, but the timely arrival of Storm allowed them to escape and defeat the villain. Though Sage and Bishop had departed the Institute on poor terms, they still returned to investigate the murder of Emma Frost. Bogan soon returned to plague the X-Treme X-Men when he captured and mentally enslaved Bishop, hoping to use him as a weapon against his teammates. Sage and Bishop had actually planned Bishop's capture, and the assault Sage planned on Bogan's L.A. residence culminated with the rescue of Bogan's enslaved telepath, Rachel Summers. Before departing L.A., Sage restored Gambit's mutant ability. Sage then accompanied her teammates back to New York to assist in the rebuilding of the mansion following an attack by Magneto, after which they rejoined the core X-Men team. Sage remained with Storm's team, which were now called the X.S.E, who operated as an international government-approved team with full authority on mutant situations around the globe. Sage operated a computer system that monitored the team's activities and analyzed relevant data. That Christmas, Sage used an image inducer to trick Gambit into kissing her, once again using his emotions as a catalyst to jump-start his mutant regenerative ability, curing his blindness. When the X-Men were attacked by The Fury, it infected Sage with nanites by remotely transmuting her cybernetic sunglasses. Taken over by the Fury, Sage proved a formidable threat to her fellow X-Men until they were able to damage the connection established through the glasses, allowing Sage to free herself from the mind control. Sage formulated a plan to use the team's powers to help Rachel Summers create a miniature black hole effect, which finally defeated the Fury. After the Fury's defeat, Viper captured the X.S.E. to exact revenge on the team, especially Sage, by trapping them in one of Arcade's Murderworlds. Viper appeared to kill Sage, but it was soon seen that Wolverine had used an image inducer to take Sage's place. Meanwhile, Sage learned that Sebastian Shaw was reforming the Hellfire Club with the help of Viper and Courtney Ross as White Queen. She accepted Shaw's invitation to return, causing her former teammates to pursue. When they finally found her and Shaw, they discovered that Roberto da Costa was the new Black King of the Hellfire Club. Before X.S.E. could decide on a position to take in these events, Shaw, Storm, Sage, and Roberto were captured by Donald Pierce. After Pierce was defeated, Sage confirmed to Shaw that she knew the attack was likely. Her betrayal of Shaw left da Costa as Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club. Sage left the X-Men to advise and guide Sunspot, believing she could ensure he was not corrupted by power, as Sebastian had been. Six months before M-Day, the White Queen ("Courtney Ross") and Viper were in England discussing their plans to take control of the devastated island of Genosha. Despite Courtney's fiery insistence that she wasn't afraid of potential meddling from Sage, she still ordered Viper not to send any electronic communications, evading Sage's attention. The day after M-Day, Sage compiled all the information available to her. Expanding on Emma Frost's initial findings, Sage was the first to say that humanity's Mutant potential had been erased. New Excalibur Some time later, Sage had moved to England, abandoning her mentorship of Roberto. Sage and Courtney soon arrived at the hospital where the X-Men had come under attack. By offering her assistance, Courtney seemed to be using her connection with Sage to improve her standing in the eyes of Captain Britain. Sage quickly took operational command of the pursuit of the perpetrators, black-clad versions of the original X-Men. With the threat neutralized, Pete Wisdom offered asylum to all present. Excalibur was once again reformed, with Sage alongside Dazzler, then-reformed Juggernaut, and former Exile Nocturne. She helped them on various missions such as battling the Shadow King and returning to ancient Camelot to prevent it from being prematurely destroyed. Sage also played a key role in Nocturne's recovery from a debilitating stroke. In order to learn more about a new foe, Albion, and thwart his attempt to conquer Britain, Sage created the new cover identity and persona of Diana Fox. This persona appeared to be fully devoted to Albion and his goals. Notwithstanding the concerns of Pete Wisdom, her infiltration was a success and she quickly gained seniority among Albion's Shadow Captains as "Britannia", in doing so making a rival of Lionheart. Sage was given a special suit as a member of Albion's army, which gave her flight and super-human physical strength. After touching Albion's technology-disabling artefact, only her manufactured personality, Diana Fox, was conscious. Diana, fully committed to Albion, slew two of Excalibur's erstwhile allies in Shadow-X, Dark Cyclops and Dark Beast. Finally, a violent confrontation with her teammates in Excalibur helped Sage's original personality reassert itself. Together with Excalibur, Shadow-X, and Lionheart, Sage defeated Albion and his Shadow Captains. New Exiles Immediately after the defeat of the Shadow Captains, a party was held in honor of Excalibur. While the team enjoyed the party, Sage felt guilt for her actions. The party was suddenly crashed by Psylocke and an alternate universe Thunderbird, members of the dimension-hopping Exiles team. They were then attacked by Rouge-Mort and drawn into a battle to save the multiverse from Merlyn and Sage's old foe The Fury. Joining forces with the rest of the Exiles, Roma, and the Captain Britain Corps, the team defeated Merlyn, but not before he managed to kill Roma. In her final moments, Roma managed to surprise transfer all of her knowledge about the multiverse into Sage's mind. Sage was overwhelmed and she feared for her sanity. Fearful of what would happen if someone on Earth ever gained the knowledge in her mind, Sage joined the Exiles. The knowledge imparted to her by Roma caused her to suffer from hallucinations, as well as a re-emergence of the Diana Fox persona, attempting to take control of her again. Sage fought these, staying in the Panoptichron rather than accompanying the other Exiles on missions. After she attempted to suppress the Diana Fox personality, and later fought and defeated it, the Diana Fox personality ultimately sacrificed itself to save Sage when she was almost killed by Merlyn. Sage then saved the multiverse by merging with the Crystal Palace, becoming one with the Exiles team's computer base. While merged with the Crystal Palace, Sage ran holographic simulations to train Psylocke to be able to defeat Slaymaster. Long term exposure to the Panoptichron was later shown to be extremely hazardous. Like Sage, the rest of the Exiles were absorbed into its crystal structure, and all entered a state of suspended animation. Morph avoided this fate while Psylocke had previously been abducted by Madelyne Pryor's ghost. Multiversal X-Men Sage revived from this state, without explanation. Referred to as "Ambassador Sage", she had assumed a leadership position in the S.W.O.R.D. of an alternate reality in which sentient robots, led by Prime Minister Danger, had exterminated the human population. Sage observed her old teammate Dazzler and an alternate reality Wolverine called Howlett attempting to rescue Kurt Waggoner from the robots, and rescued them in a space-faring robot mech stolen from S.W.O.R.D. With her diplomatic role no longer viable, Sage joined Dazzler's group of multiverse-hopping X-Men. She continued to pilot the stolen space-ship as they hunted down "evil" versions of Charles Xavier. At Dazzler's request, Sage also lent the team her capabilities as a telepath. When the sorcerer Lord Xavier possessed the team's own "Disembodied Xavier Head" and resurrected "Nazi Xavier", he then proceeded to feed a multidimensional rift that contributed to the Exterminators escaping their prison. As the team attempted to deal with this threat they were joined by teams from other realities, and Sage and Dazzler were reunited with some of their former colleagues, including Wolverine and Gambit. Sage was teleported back to her home reality, where she interfaced with the "black box" of the Dreaming Celestial, uncovering the Exterminators' lost history. In doing so, she also ascertained that the only way to defeat them was once again to imprison them within a single universe. When this was accomplished, Sage was left in her home reality with her fellow X-Men. Age of X-Man Several years of no-contact with her fellow X-Men ended when Jean Grey's worldwide call for all former X-Men to battle a Life Seed-altered X-Man. Sage combined her psychic offense with that of Jean, the Stepford Cuckoos, No-Girl, and Psylocke, together ending X-Man's possession of Legion. Despite this, X-Man released a final blast of energy that appeared to completely annihilate all of his opponents. Those caught in the blast were transported by X-Man to a reality he created through the power of a Life Seed and given new lives. It's unrevealed if Sage was transported to the reality with the others. If she was, she would have been released by X-Man after realizing the flaws in his new world. House of X Sage later went to live on the sovereign Mutant nation state of Krakoa, created by Charles Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X, where she worked with Cypher in the center of the interface for the Krakoa's gateway system. | Personality = It is important to consider that Sage lost her home at a young age, and only a few years later, was a lone wanderer in a war-zone hundreds of miles away. Exactly what traumas she experienced are unknown, but her experiences made her intensely self-reliant to the point that she rarely displays any weakness, nor does she readily ask others for assistance. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Sage does not value a sense of belonging over that of her cause, and will easily sacrifice her interpersonal relationships for her perception of the greater good. Sage wants to be in complete control of her situation at all times. To this end, she will engage in wide-spread surveillance while simultaneously employing secrecy even from those with which she works. Unfortunately, her allies are typically not soldiers, and as such, often resent being used as ignorant pawns, no matter how heroic the outcome or how justified the need for operational security. | Powers = Computer Mind: Sage is a mutant with astonishingly advanced intellectual capabilities forged from a mind that works in the same way as a supercomputer would. *'Photographic Memory:' Sage perfectly remembers everything she experiences. She can instantaneously retrieve every memory and any information she has perceived. *'Multitasking:' Sage is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of her brain to each task. For example, Sage can use her mind to replay a movie she had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting her from another. *'Kinetic Memory:' Sage can perfectly execute any skill she has had a single lesson in without the need for practice. *'Self Mastery:' Sage has complete control over her body. She once consciously used her immune system to purge herself of mind-controlling nanites. Biokinesis: *'Genetic Sight:' Sage can perceive the DNA in cells, living or dead, within close range. Combined with her innate analytical capabilities, this allows her to determine familial relationships between people and to understand a person's current and potential abilities. *''Jump-start:'' After analyzing the DNA of another mutant, Sage is able to unleash latent mutant powers or enhance existing mutant powers. The process is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side-effects. She can also restore mutant abilities lost due to injury. Telepathy: Trained by Xavier himself, Sage learned a great degree of telepathic talents that include detecting minds, mind-reading, projecting thoughts, astral projection, casting realistic mental illusions and a level of psionic defense unique to her. *''Firewall:'' Sage is capable of creating her own unique psionic protection against outside mental influence. By erecting a psionic "firewall" Sage is able effectively protect herself from direct mental attacks, probes and detection of the mental variety while creating a defensive force that reflects any offensive mental action back at her attacker. The wall is effective in both directions, nearly eliminating her own psionic abilities while active. She could create holographic opponents for her team to train against. The Crystal Palace augmented her intelligence to Super-Genius level. }} Superhuman Strength: Sage's alternate personality, Diana, demonstrated superhuman levels of strength, easily shattering iron manacles and knocking an opponent flying with a single punch. }} | Abilities = Gifted Intelligence: Sage's mutant intelligence makes her one of the smartest people on the planet through raw computational power and perfect recollection. This allows her to be an expert in every field that is well-documented or calculable, such as combat and technology, but less so for others, such as sociology and psychology. Examples include: * Expert Engineer: Sage has displayed remarkable technical aptitude for electronics and mechanics, though she typically improves on existing designs rather than innovating new devices. Examples include miniaturizing the advanced technology contained within her cybernetic sunglasses, familiarity with repairing components of the X-Men's Blackbird, and creating a solid-light version of an image inducer and an autonomous support artificial intelligence. * Peerless Hacker: Sage has access to countless digital records, public and private. She claimed she had access to any data network on the planet. Her more impressive feats include gaining full access to the surveillance systems of a multiversal alien invasion force and retrieving information from the "black box" of a deceased Celestial. * Hyperpolyglot: Sage is fluent in over 123 different languages. *'Master Martial Artist:' Sage is skilled in the martial arts, and is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant due to her having complete conscious control over her own body. *'Weapons Expert:' Sage is also self-taught in a wide range of firearms, which she can use with considerable skill and accuracy. *'Interrogator:' Sage's cold demeanor and ability to detect lies through body language has proven so intimidating that thugs and soldiers give up information quickly. *'Pilot:' Sage was seen to skillfully pilot the X-Men's Blackbird, and a space-mech. *'Medical Expertise' **'Trauma Treatment:' Sage treated Captain Britain after he was nearly killed by Rouge-Mort. **'Forensics Expert:' Sage is able to instantly and expertly identify a type of wound by its blood spatter pattern, pinpoint a shooter's position from bullet holes and determine causes of death of corpses. **'Mutant Genetics Expert:' Sage is able to identify all kinds of genetic material, human, mutant and alien and, to a limited extent, simulate the effects of changing a genome. Indomitable Will: Sage was born with an indomitable will and trained by Charles Xavier to enhance it further. This has allowed her to resist being controlled by nanites, usurp possession, and prevent telepaths from reading or influencing her mind. | Strength = | Equipment = Cybernetic Sunglasses: Sage wears a pair of custom-built cyber shades that function as a wireless broadband computer network among like models. The shades provide an audio/video feed via an in-built computer system outfitted with miniaturized conventional microphones and cameras, and can also project a three-dimensional image into the visual field of the wearer that can be expanded to allow others to see with whom the wearer is communicating or information they are reviewing. The shades provide input by means of an augmented reality iconographic keyboard, and have an alternate visual input system for when a user’s hands are otherwise occupied. The shades can be interfaced with any external data network whether terrestrial or alien in origin. The shades also possess various sensors for detecting telepathic resonance patterns, tracking energy trails, and analyzing electronic circuitry, among others. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sage wields knives and a pair of handguns. She had a scoped rifle capable of holding stun ammunition, but she has yet to be seen firing it. Her accuracy was so precise, and her knowledge of anatomy so complete, that the X-Men did not object to her carrying guns, with the mutual understanding that she would not kill anyone while working with them. | Notes = * The tattoo-like scars on her face are psychic in nature. They had vanished after defeating Elias Bogan, but would reappear in times of stress, such as when she discovered Sebastian Shaw and Courtney Ross planning to take over the Hellfire Club. After betraying Shaw they had again vanished, but they reappeared while she was under attack by the Shadow King. * At an unspecified time in her life, Sage was sold to a harem, but escaped. * Many telepaths demonstrate variants of her enhanced intelligence, and rapid information absorption. It could be concluded that her computer-like mind is derived from her telepathy. * While her rogue, manufactured personality, Diana Fox, was attempting to take over Sage's mind, Sage lost her detached emotional state, lost control of her telepathy, demonstrated self-propelled flight, and, when Diana briefly took control, her hair and eyes changed colour and she demonstrated a feat of super-strength. This incident could suggest Sage's underlying powers are the combined telepathy/telekinesis suite seen in many other mutants, but maintaining her computer-mind state reduces the potential of her telekinesis to sensing and manipulating microscopic molecules. * Sage has a pressure point on her body that allows her to reboot her mind like a computer. * There is often a misconception that Sage is able to control computers with her mind (cyberpathy/technopathy), or that she is a cyborg. Neither is the case. Sage must interact with computers in a normal fashion, or through her augmented-reality glasses. Though she possesses computer or machine-like attributes, these abilities are all functions of her mutant powers. The term "cyberpathy" was used to refer to the mental processing abilities and advanced control over her bodily functions rather than the ability to mentally control computers. Sage is fully human (mutant) without any cybernetic enhancements. | Trivia = * Sage and Beast are the same age. * She has faded markings reminiscent of her facial scars around her upper left arm. * The license plate on Sage's car was in binary: 0010110. * Prior to her re-appearance in , Jordan D. White posted a Twitter poll for a character to return. Sage won the poll with 33% against the other contenders: Adam-X, Maggott, and Marrow. | Wikipedia = Sage (comics) | Recommended = * : Sage augments Rogue's abilities and creates false identities in the invading aliens' computer surveillance systems. * : Sage's backstory and defeat of Elias Bogan. * : Sage is possessed by The Fury. This issue puts her traps and fighting prowess on display against Storm, Nightcrawler and Wolverine. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Sage * Sage at Comicvine.com * Sage at Marvel.com }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hypercognitive Category:Mutant Intelligence Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Photographic Memory Category:Power Amplification Category:Martial Arts Category:Mechanics Category:Multilingual Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Detectives Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Sensing Category:Severe Threats Category:Espionage